Live,Learn & Forget
by Laura93
Summary: Ash has had another little change. A new girl Lily has arrived. Jimmy has developed feelings for Ash again
1. New day, new start

"Thank god this is my last year at school. I couldn't take it to go through all this again" Said Ashley Kerwin to herself as she approached Degrassi Community School for her first day of school for the year.  
Over the holidays she had decided to grow her hair out again and dye it a very dark red. She still wore her black clothes but with some colour added.  
As she started walking up the stairs she saw a group of people walk past. It was Paige, Hazel, Terri and Ellie trailing along behind.  
"Hey guys!" Ash said trying to be cheerful.  
Before anyone else good say hello Paige rudely said "Argh look who it is. Trying to get more attention with a new look hey? Well its not going to do fix what you did years ago, so if I were you. I would just stop trying hun."  
Then Paige walked off with Hazel and Terri following. Ellie though stayed behind and waited for them to be out of earshot before saying, "Hey Ash! Don't listen to her. She's having a bad hair day or something so she's probably just jealous. Don't let her get to you again."  
  
"Yah your right, its no biggy." Ash said as the first bell went as a signal to go to class. They walked into their first class with Mr Simpson. They were they last people to come in to the room.  
As Ashley walked into the room Jimmy saw her first. "Oh my god she has changed again! I thought she was hot before, look at her now! I wish we were together again." He thought to himself.  
"Ah the vampire is back that is no longer much of a vampire!" joked Spinner who was sitting next to Jimmy.  
"Shut up Spinner" said Jimmy coming back to reality. Before Spinner could say anything to this Mr Simpson stood up in front of the class.  
"Good morning students and welcome to your final year at Degrassi. We have one new student in our class this year, everybody this is Lily Saunders. A tall solid girl stood up and faced the class. She had long red hair that went down to her waist and very green eyes. She wore faded jeans with a studded white belt and a pale pink tank top.  
"OK everyone I think we have some time for Lily to tell us a bit about herself." Mr Simpson said.  
"Um ok Hey people my name is Lily Saunders and I come from Sydney Australia but this year my father got moved here because he is in the military so yeah. Uh I like music, movies, my friends, shopping and my have animals are dolphins and horses but my favourite horse is my own Belle. And that's about it really." Lily said.  
"I wanna know something" piped up Spinner. "Are you single?"  
The class laughed but before she could answer the bell went and everybody started moving to their next class.  
Ashley ran up to meet Lily. "Hey I'm Ashley but my friends call me Ash so you can too." She said giving Lily a big grin.  
"Hey Ash. What classroom is English? I really don't get my schedule." Lily asked.  
"Oh ok let me have a look at it." Ash said trying to help the new girl out.  
"Oh my god! We are in exactly all the same classes! So I guess you won't be worrying where all the classrooms are." Ash joked.  
"Oh cool." Lily said giving Ash a high five. Soon Ellie caught up with them and the three of them chatted for the rest of the day. 


	2. Weird but cool

On the way home Jimmy ran to catch up with Ashley. "Hey there" he said. "Um hey what's up?" she said a little confused as she wouldn't of expected Jimmy to talk to her. "Oh nothing." He said. "Um ok." Ash said even more confused. "Oh look there's my street, see ya round Ash" he said and ran off to his house.  
"OK that was definitely weird, I wonder what it was all about." Ashley thought to herself.  
That night she decided to go online and chat to people on her Instant Messaging. Ellie, Paige, Hazel and Terri were on. After saying hello to Ellie, a box popped up. It was Paige saying hello: Paige: Hi Ash!! Ash: Um hi Paige, why are you bothering to talk to me? I thought you don't like me? Paige: Well I've decided that you deserve another chance. You made a mistake in the past and you can't fix it now, so yeah. Ash: Thanks. And since we did use to be like best friends, I think we will eventually end up being at least friends. Paige: Ditto here. Sorry I have to get off now, see you at school tomorrow. BYE! Ash: Yeah I am too. Bye!  
The next day before classes had started Lily came up to Ash who was sitting at a table outside reading.  
"Hey Ash, you know Spinner? Does he like anyone or have a girlfriend?" Lily said happily.  
"No he doesn't, why?" Ash said.  
"Because I like him!" she said with a little embarrassed smirk.  
"Oh really? Cool. Are you going to ask him out?" Ash asked.  
"I'm not sure probably. Hey I couldn't help notice that Jimmy was looking at you a lot? What's with you two?" Lily asked.  
"Oh we went out for a little while but nothing big." Ash said looking a little sad.  
"You like him still don't you?" Lily asked.  
"Yah I guess I do." Ash said giving a grin.  
(Meanwhile inside the school Jimmy and Spinner were getting things out of their lockers.)  
"Hey Jimmy, how hot is that new girl Lily?" Spinner said.  
"Oh yeah she's alright but I think someone else is better." Jimmy said trailing off at the end.  
"Ok this is weird. Jimmy likes someone and I don't know about it?" Spinner said sarcastically.  
"Spinner I'm being serious. I think I love Ash." He said quietly so Spinner could only just hear.  
Spinner looked speechless (for once). But before he could say anything the bell rang for class. 


	3. Confused Feelings

Authors Notes: Hey guys! I haven't actually put any of these on my chapters so far so I decided to write one now. I thought I just better say that I don't own any of the Degrassi characters except for Lily she's mine! Anyways back to the story this is my first fan fic so if it's not that good excuse me LOL. This story is sort of based on something that actually happened to me so that's where I got my idea from. Ashley and I are very alike so I thought I could make a story that related to us. Later on I will be using a song I wrote (not very good but anyways) in a way for Ash to express herself as she already does in the series on telly. Something else, I haven't received any reviews from this story yet. I would appreciate some idea as to what to do or even if you have any criticism either way I'm open to both! Hope you like my story so far. Remember to R&R please thanks!  
  
During study period Ash and Lily were sitting at a table talking.  
"So have you decided if your gonna ask him out or not?" Ash asked Lily pretending to be reading a book.  
"Yeah I've decided that I'm gonna do it!" Lily said also pretending to be reading.  
"Awesome I hope it works out for you." Ash said.  
"Yeah ditto. So what about you and Jimmy aren't you gonna ask hi out too?" Lily asked  
"Oh I don't know if I like him again anyways. I mean I used to have the biggest crush on him and then we went out but it was just not the right time for us. I'm not sure if it were meant to be." Ash whispered as the librarian walked past putting a finger to her lip at them.  
"It might if you make it to be." Lily said.  
"Never know. I'll just wait and see what happens." Ash said saying strongly as trying to end the conversation.  
"Well anyways will you come with me when I ask him?" Lily asked.  
"Of course. Just don't say anything to Jimmy please." Ash said.  
"No prob." Lily winked at Ash.  
During lunchtime Lily was approaching Spinner with Ashley right behind her. He was playing basketball with Jimmy, Marco, Craig and Sean.  
"Um Hey Spinner." Lily said sounding a bit embarrassed.  
"Hey Lily, Ash." He said a little surprised to see them there. Just then the other boys stopped playing basketball and walked over to where Lily, Ashley and Spinner were. "Um Spinner I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Friday to the movies and then out for dinner?" Lily said even more quietly now that the boys were there all trying very hard not to laugh.  
"Yeah sure, as long as Ash will go out with Jimmy." Spinner said with a grin.  
"Spinner!" Jimmy whispered to Spinner. But it was too late.  
Everybody turned their heads towards Ashley who was standing there trying to figure out what was just said. Did that mean Jimmy liked her still? But did she still like him? She couldn't really decline since Lily really wanted to go out with Spinner? What was she to do? 


	4. New but old changes

Authors Notes: Hey really sorry people that are actually reading my story, but I haven't bothered lately to update because I have only 1 review. It's hard to tell if people are reading my story or not. So if I get more reviews with this chapter I will continue writing. Thank you to the person that did review and for the advice. So on with the story!  
"I can't exactly say no, that wouldn't be fair on Lily" Ash thought. "So I guess I will say."  
"Alright then I guess it's going to be a double date for Friday." Ash said out loud.  
Just then the bell rang. As Ash walked off with Lily, see sneaked a glance at Jimmy, who smiled back at her. Ash smiled back and then thought to herself "I guess I like Jimmy again."  
Friday afternoon soon came. As soon as the bell for the end of school rang, Lily and Ash were out the door. Ash was going over to Lily's house to get ready for their date later on that day.  
"I'm so excited!" Lily squealed.  
"Yeah me too!" Ash said.  
They soon came into Lily's street. Lily pointed out her house to Ashley.  
"Wow your house is beautiful!" Ash exclaimed looking impressed.  
Lily's house was like a huge, double story, white mansion with huge windows at the front. They went through the side gate into the backyard, which had a huge swimming pool and a fountain in the middle. They walked around to the other side of the house where there was a white staircase.  
Ash followed Lily up the staircase; Lily opened the door into her bedroom. Once Ashley got inside she was stunned at the site.  
Lily's room was huge, probably bigger than Ashley's lounge room. One side of the room had a walk in wardrobe and next to that there was a bathroom with a big spa in it. All of the walls were painted a soft blue colour. But what stood out the most was a painting that was done on one whole wall. It was a picture of the ocean with a sun set behind it. But what made it even more appealing was the dolphin leaping out of the water.  
"Wow that picture is incredible!" Ashley said in admiration.  
"Yeah its one of my better works." Lily said.  
"Its beautiful." Ash said.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said and smiled. "Alright enough gaping around my house, lets get ready for tonight!" Lily said with a big smile on her face.  
"Yeah agreed!" Ash said starting to feel really excited.  
"What have you got to wear?" Lily asked.  
Ashley opened up her bag and took out a wrinkled black skirt with a red, black and purple top, which was also wrinkled.  
"Do you think it's alright?" Ash asked looking in disgust at her creased clothes.  
"OK do you want my honest opinion?" Lily asked.  
"Totally honest." Ash said.  
  
"OK well first of all, they are all wrinkled, we don't want that.  
Secondly, this is a really big date girl! You need to dress to  
impress! If you want you can borrow some of my gear?" Lily said.  
"Your so right, if I want this to work. I need to look and feel  
confidant. So what do you have." Said Ash running into Lily's  
wardrobe.  
"Oh you're not going to know what happened to Ashley once I've  
finished with you!" Lily said laughing and running into the wardrobe  
with Ashley. 


End file.
